My Devil-ish Problems
by Kitty Katrona
Summary: I got the idea from reading another persons style of writing so I thought I'd give it a try. This is my Devil May Cry story with my own OC. Please Read and Review
1. Where I Lost My Sanity, Part 1

**Author's note: Okay here's the deal, this is my first published fanfic. Please be nice. But reviews of all sorts are cool, anything is helpful for me to improve my writings. Thank you, and please continue at your risk.**

*Beep, Beep, Beep*….*slam, CRASH*….*Beep….Beep….Beep*…. "GODDAMMIT! I'm getting up you piece of shit alarm clock!", I yell getting out of my bed and turning off my alarm clock. As I silence it's annoying sounds, I look at the cracked screen, "!", the alarm clock shows me a troll face, as I see, 3:12 A.M. "YOU SONNOVA B-"

*Beep, Beep, Beep* "Ahhh!", I jump up, hitting my head on the ceiling. "Ugh, waking up twice. Today is going to be JUUUUUST great.", I crawl out of my room, yes you read right, crawled out of my room…Oh, guess I haven't introduced myself. Probably should, huh. Anyways, Hi, I'm Kitty-Roo. I'm 17 years old and I am short. I am a whopping 5 foot, 3 inches…tall. Now that that is out of the way, back to my 'room'. Which in reality is sort of like Harry Potter's, yet colder and probably smells worse. I live with a man who claims to be my uncle, and for all of you 'Series of Unfortunate Events' fans, No, he is not Count Olaf, His name is Jerald Hinners, yes his last name is Hinners. I have lived with this …jerkface, for 9 years, and It sucks, in this humble abode(if you can't see the sarcasm… get yourself checked…like now) lives me, my uncle, his wife, Bernela Hinners, their two wonderfully…mean children, Luke and Ariel Hinners, Luke is the Senior Football Star, and Ariel is the Captain of the friggin' Cheerleading squad! I live in the basement of this wonderful house under the stairs, where the dog used to sleep. FOR NINE YEARS!... *Ahem* sorry about that.

But today is going to be an alright day. Reason? Ms. Megan Boreal, the head if the schools science department is back from her teachers grouping in the Twin Cities, (Yes I live in Minnesota. So What?!) and I'm her teachers aid for most of the day, and she is SUPER cool. I'll tell you more about her later. Time to get ready for school.

In my little 'room' I have a small book shelf, for my school books, string to hold my hangers that hold my clothes, and a secret little trap door that I'll tell you about later. I grabbed my cargo pants and my grey pullover sweatshirt, and I opened the cage/window like door, and went to the garage to use the outside shower, may I take the time to now tell you it is January 4th in MINNESOTA! Cold as heck winter. All you people in the south,…Never mind, I'll have my School closing rant later. So I went to my outdoor shower, which is at least in the garage, and took my shower, I dried my hair quickly, and got dressed just as fast. I went inside to get breakfast and coffee ready. By the way it's 6:24 right now. As the rest of the house gets ready for their days I pass them their breakfast, and clean up the mess, and then AFTER everyone else is gone. It is 7:45, and I get my backpack, my scarf, my hat, and walk the 16 blocks to school, cause the "family" doesn't want me in their car unless absolutely necessary.

* * *

After my nice long walk to school, I get to my first period class, and nearly shit bricks, I knew we were getting a sub...But nobody told my we were getting a cosplayer!

Sitting in the teachers chair with his feet on the desk was, seriously, the best damn Devil May Cry Cosplay I had ever scene. In the front was a white haired male wearing a red T-shirt that said,"May God Fuck With You" in Japanese Kanji, and black cargo pants. Was A DANTE FROM DEVIL MAY CRY COSPLAYER! And not that Bullcrap piece of shit reboot, but the real deal. And I right there in the classroom, passed out.


	2. Where I Lost My Sanity, Part 2

**Author's Note: Second Chapter now, Please, read and review. AND ENJOY!**

"Hey. Hey. Hey. HEEEEY! Girl. Girly Girl. WAKE UUUUU-" *SMACK* "Ugh…Who the Fuck called me a girly girl.", I grumble, opening my eyes to see that cosplayer, with a red hand print on his face. Oh Shit. I hit the substitute teacher. FUUUUUUU-

"S-Sorry Mr. Cosplayer, Sir, I didn't mean to hit you! I-I-It was a natural response to the words 'Girly girl'. Sorry. Sorry. Sorry. Sorry. SOOOOORRRRRRRR-", I stutter and jump up and bow profusely and before I could finish my apology he covered my mouth with his hand, to stop me mid-sentense. I looked up at the cosplayer, and he had a weird look on his face.

And he then looked at me and said in a very Dante-ish voice,"Mr. Cosplayer...Sir? How am I a 'Mr. Cosplayer, Sir'? I don't even look that old! And what the Hell is a 'cosplayer' all I did today was put on teacher-ish clothes! What the HELL did I do to be called a 'Mr. Cosplayer, SIR'?" I just looked at him, his hand still over my mouth. I looked confused. He doesn't know what a cosplayer is, but then why did he look so much like Dante. THERE IS NO WAY IN HELL THAT HE IS REAL!...Should I, or should I not, should I or should I not...Hmmmmm...I'm gonna ask, I have to.

"Hmm, wha...Bah",I say, then realize his hand is still on my mouth. So I grab his hand and take it off my face and ask the longer wondered Question.

"Mr. Substitute Teacher Sir, What is your name?"

* * *

"YOU HAVE GOT TO BE F*CKING KIDDING ME!", My friend Samantha(Sam) Korpa, a African American girl, with brown eyes as bright as a trains, and dark brown hair, short and layered, who is the third biggest nerd/otaku in the school and has probaby read every Devil May Cry Fanfic out there(Maybe even the Yaoi's...).

"Sam if she was kidding, than I would be a dead monkey. I saw him myself. And boy was he some EYE CANDY!" said my gay friend DominiQue(Dom) Darain Anderson, a white as you can get skin, and he is friggin' tall, like 6 foot 4, he has ash grey hair and has it styled like a tiara(I have no clue how he does it), and he has the most ADORABLE baby blue eyes I have ever seen, but he usually keeps them hidden behind his pretty much bulletproof glasses. And Since me and Sam intruduced him to Devil May Cry, He is Dante's Self Proclaimed Boyfriend.(Like Amy to Sonic, but not as bad)

"So Dante Friggin' Sparda is our substitute Math teacher...Unless Domi-Boy is a dead MANKEY-", said Sam waiting for him to finish her statement.

"MONKEY, I am not a Fudging Pokemon!", he yelled, which we all in turn fell out of our seats laughing our ever loving asses off, on the cafetiria floor, and recieving some pretty funny looks. Which was ended when the Mr. Stick-Up-His-Arse*AHEM* I mean Princepal, who is soooo very kind and not a complete ignorant Christian Fucktard who tried to get Dom kicked out for being gay and open about it. I wish I could have seen his face when gay marrige was legalized in Minnesota. Take that Mr. Dache. Yes that is his name. One letter away, just one.

"*Ahem* What is so funny, Ms. Hinner?" Oh you wanna play that game Mr. 'Dache'. Well it's on, Byatch.

"Oh, I'm sooo very sorry Mr. Dache, I just heard the funniest joke EVER. And I couldn't stay on my seat laughing. Would you be so kind as to listen to my joke?", I said in a sickeningly sweet-as-can-be voice, Dom and Sam are snickering. They know the 'Joke'.

"Why yes, Ms. Hinners, I would love to hear this 'joke' that you find soooo amusing that you could not remain seated at your...Lunch table.", he said just as nicely.

"Ok. So a 'Kira' and a Princepal walk into a bar. What do they have in common?...Wait for it...Their last names both say 'I Am Gay'",I said laughing.

* * *

**(A/N: No offence to any gay or lesbian people out there, this is just to piss off the Princepal. I Have gay friends in real life. And they are awesome paople.) **

* * *

Oh Boy did I piss off the princepal. And if it weren't from the Goddess sent gift of My Favorite teacher starting a fire in the school Chemistry lab, I would have totally been in trouble. THANK YOU built in listening devices in the school. Ms. Megan Boreal, I don't know how she does it, but yeah. So after every thing calmed down. I got to go to my other class of the day. Oh yeah let me show you how my classes go:

Period 1- AP Calculas

Period 2- Open (So I generally hang out with Sam and Dom in the Cafeteria)

Period 3- AP LA 12

Period 4- Teacher's Aid (Ms. Megan Boreal{who I actually just call Megan-chan or Megan})

Period 5- Lunch (Best time to hand out in the back of the cafeteria, with Megan, Sam, and Dom)

Period 6- Teacher's Aid (Again! Yay!)

Period 7- *Drum roll please* Teacher's Aid!

Period 8- Choir/Music (Me and Sam Share this class)

Period 9- Teacher's Aid...With Dom and Sam!

* * *

So Yeah, on to AP LA 12, with Ms. Frericks-...Wait didn't Ms. Frericks say... SHE WAS GOING OUT OF TOWN!

I crossed my fingers and thought in my head...OHPLEASEOHPLEASEOHPLEASEOHPLEASE!

I walk into my Period 3 class and see, a white haired man who looks about his late twenties, with his hair swept back, wearing a blue long sleeve official looking shirt, and Khaki pants.

And for the second time today, I passed out.


	3. God Damn-Cliffy

**Author's Note: Chapter 3, and thanks to my TERRIFICLY ANNOY- I mean nice friendly friend, you people get another chapter this weekend. And to the friend, you know who you are, .*{Scoff&Angry/Annoyed Face}+Glare**

* * *

"Miss, miss, young lady are you okay? If so, would you please get off the floor.", hearing this voice I opened my eyes and saw the most BEAUTIFUL face I'd ever laid eyes on. My face turned all kinds of red. He looked at me funny, and I scrambled off the floor and for the second time today I was bowing profusly and apoligizing like crazy. He just scoffed and told me to take my seat.

In my head I was screaming with bloody loud joy,'VERGIL IS MY LA SUBSTITUTE TEACHER!'

He went to the head of the class and said,"Now that I have dealt with that, Hello, My name is Vergil Sparda, you may call me Vergil, your regular teacher Ms. Frericks, is on an extensive vacation. So while I am here we will be studying the authors point of view on their works. Today we will read Mr. Edgar Allen Poe's 'The Raven' After you read it I want you to write a six paragragh responce to express what you think Mr. Poe's personal character was like."

Me,'Bitchin' I LOVE POE!' So that being said I have 'The Raven' Memorized. I wrote my response and was done in the first 20 minutes. I walked up to his desk and he looked up at me with a questionable looking face."Can I help you?", he asked.

In head 'Hell yeah! Take your shirt off mo'fo.' What I actually say,"I wanted to turn in my response."

He had an inqusitive look on his face."You Finished already? That was fast."

"Actually I love Mr. Poe's works, so I actually have this perticular poem memorized. His works are amazing in my opinion. It is truelly sad that he was to ahead of the world.", I said handing him my papers. He looked impressed, considering that this is Vergil we are talking about, that itself is impressive. "Well, that is new, most kid's now of days read books that would be better used as toilet paper, IF they read at all. It's refreshing to meet someone well versed in liteture to have Memorized Mr. Poe's works. What is your name, Girl?"

Me in head 'Your long lost lover' "Kitty-Roo Harusame" He looked at the class registry. "But on this list it say's it's 'Hinners'" *vein pop* and *sigh* "My UNCLE. When he was forced to take me in, he toke off my last name, so legally I'm just Kitty-Roo. No last name. But I keep my last name when introducing myself." He looked at me weird, then said,"How do you...Never mind." I was about to sit down, but I had to ask one last question."Are you related to Dante? You seem waaaay to smart to be related."

And he looked away and smirked, then said,"I ask myself that same question everyday."

* * *

Well After that the bell rang. YAAAAAYYYY! "Megan-Chan!", I yell running into her room, seeing her and immediatly tackle/hug her.

"Heheehheehheeh! Hi Kit-Chan! Miss me much?", She said, getting up of the floor, with me dangling around her neck. "Hmph, So the Girly Girl swings that way."...Dafuq?! "No You retarded Dumbfuck, She's like my mother! Get Your mind out of your gutter! Pizza-Brained Dumbfuck!" I yelled, while letting go of Megan and glaring at the Dumb Red Fucktard. "Hey!" he said holding his hands up in surrender. Then he looked at me funny,"How did you know I like pizza?...0.o Do you stalk new substitute teachers?" "No you Dickstick! I play vide-", I stopped mid-sentence, and refraced it,"No, I could just smell the stench of Pizza, all over you, like you lathered your self in that, and strawberry sundeys. And I'm the next Holmes."...How else could I go trying to tell him that until yesterday, I thought he was a stupid acting Demon Hunter in a Friggin' Video game. I need to talk to Sam and Dom about this, Cause if Dante, AND Hoty Vergil are in my school TEACHING. Than that means we are going to have Demons on us, Exspecially me and people near me...Fuck.


	4. Karma, I hate you

**Author's Note: Chappy 4, 'AHHHHHH! I sorry, sorry sorry'**

**Mystery Friend: A GIRL!?**

**Kitty: Well in real life your sexual orientation is as messed up as Alucard from the Hellsing Abridged!**

**'Friend?':….True….Fine I'll be a girl…But I better get Dante.**

**Kitty:*smirk* We'll see.**

**Disclaimer: Me No Own, 'cept Sam and Dom and..You get the point. Right?**

* * *

So where I left off last time. I was thinking to myself, and messing with Dante. After my little blow up/cover up, Megan-chan shued him out of the room, so we could start class, with Freshmen! They are so Friggin' tiny! Is what I'd like to say, but that would be a lie. THEY ARE FRIGGIN'...tall. So let me tell you about Ms. Megan Boreal, she is 5 foot 6, so shes not much taller than me, but don't let her size fool yah. She is STRONG! Like if, for example, the captain of the football team tried to offer sex favors for a better grade, this is completly hypothetical by the way, she would kick him so hard in the 'ark' that he would need stitches. *wink, wink* She has long, curly, brown hair and brown eyes. She wears rectangular glasses, and has on an epic lab coat, and the goggles she has for experiments are like the kind Tai from Digimon has.

And as a side note, she has a hidden stache of manga and anime hidden in the back storage room, right next to the nitroglycerin.

So after I had this mind blowing notation that Demons are going to attack my school, I grab my notebook out of my rustic blue backpack with patches of every color of the rainbow and start writing notes for how to make use of the chemistry room for 'Extracuricular' work.

"Megan-Chan~",I say with a lot of niceness added in."Oh no, I know that look. What?", she said, seeing the twinkles in my eyes. "You know what.",I said grinning evilly. "*sigh* I hid 'it' in the goggle cabinat.", she said face palming and pointing it out. "But, if you get in trouble, I had nothing to do with it."

So I'm guessing you all want to know what 'It' is, well it's a veeeery detailed book on chemical reactions, and how to make them go...BOOM. You get my point, Right? It is basically is Megan's secret book on Bombs. So I went ahead and helped my self.

*Chesire Grin*

* * *

"You do have a point.", said Sam, with her mouth full. Today at lunch it was just me and Dom and Sam. Megan Had loooots of over due paperwork and grading to do. So today I got to gossip about our hot new Teachers, and what the hell they are doing in our school and what the hell we were going to do when demons attack(Notice how I said 'When' not 'If').

"So we making all different kinds, or are we just going to start packing heat in school?", asked Dom, looking at me, then he started looking behind me, and I think he was drooling...crapholes... "Hey Girly girl! You have the same lunch as me! Must be fate. Wann-", before that IDIOT could finish, a knight in shinig armor came and hit him in the back, causing said idiot to choke on his pizza. "Shut up. She is a student. Do you want to got fired before the end of your first day?", said Vergil, calmly shuting up his imbecial brother before I stabbed him in his 'ark'. I kicked Dom under the table, and gave him a quick look, to get him to shut his mouth, cause he was drooling all over his mouth. "*coff, coff* Ummm...Hi Mr. Sparda, and Dant-te.", he choked, trying to keep his inner fanboy in check.

"How may I help you Mr. Moron, and Mr. Sparda?", I said with a deadpan face. Getting my respected snickers. "Well I was wondering if you had seen Ms. Boreal? She had asked us to help her with something, but she went missing from her classroom. And when I asked some of the other students, they said to ask you.", Vergil asked, looking at me. I sighed. "Yeah, I know where she is, Sam, Dom, we'll continue this 'discussion' later. 'Kay?"

"Yep!" they croaked, looking terrified, and lovestruck. I added, over my shoulder, before I left,"Also, you should start discussing about who get's 'Him',"

At that I could hear them fighting before I even got out of the cafeteria. I snickered. "What was that about?", asked the red idiot.

I grinned,"When a fangirl and fanboy meet the thing of their dreams, they need to start calling dibs. That's all" He looked at me funny, then asked,"What happened to your arm? Did you hurt it?" I looked at my left arm and held it to my chest,"None of your damn business." I glared and continued to Megan's room.

* * *

When we got to her classroom, I opened the door and went to the back wall. Knocked 3 times on it. Three knocks returned. And an opening formed in the wall, to reveal Megan, with a 40" Plasma screen TV, with a Xbox360 hooked up to it.

Vergil looked at Ms. Boreal, Dante went over to the mini-fridge, and got kicked in the balls by Ms. Boreal. Note to self: High five her later.

After Vergil regained his composer, he said,"Ms. Boreal, you said you needed us?" She nodded, getting out of her Bean bag chair, putting down her Sprite. and exiting the hidden gaming center. Closing it behind her. "Yes, but first, Kitty could you go get my purse? I've got some files for these guys in there." I looked at her and just sighed in defeat, went and got her purse. "I'll see you in 9th period Ms. Boreal.", I said cooly, exiting the classroom. "Wai-Wait, Kitty, about your ar-", she said coming after me. I stopped her in mid-sentence, turned around, and looked her right in her eyes, with tired cold eyes,"My arm? What about it?" She just looked at me sadly, and said,"Nevermind. See you later."

* * *

For All of you people who are reading this, you're probably wondering what's up with my arm, Right? Well, I guess I should tell you, First of all, I haven't discribed my self to you, I'll do that first. I have long, black hair, blues eyes and glasses like Harry Potter's, my left arm is wrapped up and in a sort of cast, I can move my arm just fine, my fingers to, except you can't see any of the skin. My arm serves as a seal, for what, well I'll get to that another time. And about that whole thing with Megan-chan, when she ask's me to get her purse, that's code for 'I'm going to busy, so don't come back till the end of the day'

SOOOOO...I have a feeling things are going to get a lot more interesting soon.

And as if Karma itself heard me...*HIGH-PITCHED-SCREAM*...Goddammit.


	5. When the Coast Seems Clear, Check Again

**Author's Note: NYA~ Hi all my wonderful readers. Because of my…delightful friend, I will be upda****ting this story very often.**

**'Friend'-*SMIRK***

**Me: Go Go Gadget, Shotgun to the face.**

**'Friend'-…owwwww….**

**Now On with the show!**

**Disclaimer: I only own everything except the DMC guys and the other stuff I reference.**

**_*HIGH-PITCH-SCREAM*…Fuck._**

As I hear this, I start running towards the source, whilst I was running I hear a few phrases that catch my ears.. "O-M-G! It's a level 3 akuma","Yeek, Kanda-chan, save me!","Fuck that! Allen save ME!"…..'These people are frickin' morons. Allen Walker and Yu Kanda are from the NINETENTH CENTURY, WE LIVE IN THE TWENTY-FIRST!' Is what I yell in my head.

Over all these screams though, I hear one voice loud and clear, yelling ,"Everyone! Shut The Fuck Up, and get outside!" 'At least someone is smart.', After that a huge mob...crowd of idiots, came charging out, down the same hallway as the one I had been using to go towards the origination of the screams. So I had to jump out of the way and use the lockers on the side of the hall as an anchor to NOT get swept away with the crowd.

As the Noobs cleared out, I continued towards the place where I sensed the Demons. Once I got there, I saw 3 arm Scarecrows, and a Shadow infused Hell Pride.

* * *

**(A/N: Shadow Infused Demons are EXTREMELY slow, but are WAY more powerful than a normal Demon.)**

* * *

"Great, well, time to get ride of the trash", I say as I hold out my left, wrapped up arm. "Oh Power which is sealed, I command you, to release, my SWORD!" 'n den I have a motherfucking Sword. My Personal sword, it looks like a claymore(From the anime), but with cresent moon with two different types of wings going out from the sides of the hilt's guard. Time for these Demons to DIE. "A little cut, here and there~"

* * *

...5 minutes later...The demons are disintergrating back into dust, along with their blood. Huh, thats nice, saves the school from having to pay for the kids to recieve mental therapy for having seen an OBSURD amount of blood, all over their lockers. Lucky Bastards.

So I resealed my sword, just in time for me to hear footsteps. Fuck. I ducked into the nearest classroom, Just in time to see Vergil and Dante coming down the hall, confused as hell I bet.*Smirk*

"Dafuq?! Where the Hell did the demons go?", Dante's voice carries, very well. I hear him holster his guns. "It would appear as they have already been taken care of. And I have a feeling, whomever is hiding in that classroom over there, could enlighten us. Come out, with both hands visible, Please.", Vergil exclaimed, I can almost hear that beautiful sword of his, Yamato, pointing right at me.

I was about to go out, when, all of a sudden, I feel a hand on my back. I looked up, and see a boy, putting his hand over his mouth, in the 'shh' manner. He then goes out there himself. Dafuq?! Where the HELL was he HIDING!? I didn't sense anybody else in here! Oh well, thank you, who ever the hell you are.

He put his hands out in front of himself and went out slowly, lifting his hands up in the 'I surrender' pose."Uh...I'm sorry, I wanted to get out of the school with t-the o-others, b-but I g-got shuffed into t-that classroom. A-are you the ones who saved me? You ARE aren't you?! THANK YOU! So very, very much", he exclaimed. In my head I want to give this kid a High-effing five, 'Cause everything he just said was complete and utter BULLSHIT! Why? 'cause this kid is the one who told everyone to get the Fuck out earlier. I reconize his voice, that cheeky little dick-waffle.

I could just sense Vergil sizing this kid up. I heard a sigh, and then Dante spoke,"Anytime kid, anytime!" I heard an adable face palm. *snicker* Dante is SUCH a glory hog. Another sigh, then Vergil speaks, "Dante, will you escort this student outside. While I check if there are anymore Demons. Okay?" "Okay~! Let's go kid!", is the reply I here...OMG, Dante is SKIPPING towards the doors that lead outside, damn I wish I could see that, with a camera. Youtube. Bitch. Anyways as they head out I stay as still as possible, not moving a single millimeter. I hear Vergil step towards the classroom door in which I am hiding. Then I hear his footsteps retreat. Oh, HELL NO! Bitch if you think I'm stupid enough to fall for that trick, then you are sourly mistaken. I'm not coming out of this room till the students come back in the building, then I'll get lost in the crowd. Perfect. Right?

...About 20 minutes later...I start hearing the students herding back into the school. Nows my chance. I open the door, and immediaty feel like I'm being stared down. Fuck. I start to run...Right into..."Hey, It's Girly girl,But why was she in there? HMMMM..." ...FUCK!...


	6. Curses, I Thought it Would Work, Oh Well

**Author's Note: Well because I know how a majority of the people who read on this website feel when waiting for an update, I am updating AGAIN this week! Probably more as the week goes on.**

**'Friend'-Or it's 'cause you want an excuse to stay up late.**

**Me-S-Shut Up!**

**'Friend'-Or it could be the fact that you have been writing stories instead of doing your homework-**

**Me-BULLSHIT!**

**'Friend'-….I was….**

**Me-NO! No. No…It's the Nazi's, isn't it….**

**'Friend'-Hah! Got you off task!**

**Me-!...Go! *Points out of "The Shack"***

**'Friend'-Awwwwww…..**

**Me- TO THE DISCLAIMER!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own DMC characters or other anime Referenced beings.**

* * *

**..."Hey, It's Girly girl, But why was she in there? HMMMM..." ...FUCK!...**

"Uhh..What do you mean?", I asked, trying to sound completely normal and nonchalante. But by the look on his face, and the fact that Vergil was coming up behind me, as if to block me from running away. Shit... "Don't lie to us, Ms. Hinners." OKAY! THAT'S IT! Fuck you, asshole! "*ahem* I believe I have already informed you. But since your pea-sized brain can't comprehend, I'll repeat! That is NOT my name, you may call me 'Kitty' or 'Harusame'. Kapesh! Also, I have a class to go to. So if yah don't mind. This conversation is OVER.", and with that I turned to walk away, but the hottest man alive just happens to be like 2 feet taller than me, from my prospective anyways.

"My Mistake, Miss Kitty. Now will you please explain why you were in that classroom, instead of outside when the school was evacuated.", He asked, looking down on me. Goddammit, WHY are you soooo tall! "I don't have time for this, I'm gonna be late for class, so if you would excuse me.", and with that, I ducked to the side and escaped the 'tall guy death trap'. But as I was running away, Vergil grabbed my arm, MY LEFT ARM!

After that, he quickly let go, as if he had been electricuted and burned at the same time. Andthis is where I toke my golden oppurtunity to get the hell out of dodge! I ran down the hall, pleased to hear nobody following me. I have a feeling that wasn't the best idea to runaway from them, but I don't want to explain myself to two guys I know almost everything about, and go spill everything strange about me, not quite fair to them, but I don't care. Anyways, it is Period 7, so since I can't go to my schedualed class, (the whole 'purse'=secret message thing) I'mma gonna go to my other hiding spot. The Music/Choir room. Mrs. Swanberg is an open and understanding teacher, so she let's me hide in her classroom.

So when I get to her classroom, instead of hearing the expected mindless dribble of her Period 7 class of Freshmen, I hear her talking to someone. So I knock on the door, (If all ya'll people thought I was going to eavesdrop on her, you would be so wrong. Mrs. Swanberg is a MOTHER, and as you know, mom's have eyes in the back of their heads. Meaning, if I eavesdropped on her, she would know, and that would damage her trust in me. So in other words, NOT GOING TO HAPPEN!) "Come in", She called out to me. So I went in, and see the LAST person I expected to see, the boy who helped me earlier.

"Uh...Sorry for intruding", I said, walking towards her and the boy, which we seemed to come to a silent agreement not to talk about what happened eariler. "Oh, Hello Kitty, need to hide out again?", She askes, although I'm pretty sure she already know's the answer. Mrs. Swanberg is a 5 foot 8, lady with short brown hair, grey/blue eyes, and she is like another mother for me, I love her. I heard that her son started at the school this year, but I haven't seen him yet.

Anyway, back on topic. "Yeah, is that okay?", I ask kindly, not even trying to hide my hopefulness. "Sure, as long as you don't mind keeping Mikei company.", she replied, pointing to the boy. This 'Mikei' looks approximatly 5 foot 5, with short, shaggy, light brown hair, he had glasses like Uryu Ishida from Bleach, and behind those glasses, his eyes looked exactly like Mrs. Swanberg's. "Hi. It's nice to meet you, Mikei, I'm Kitty-Roo Harusame, but you can just call me Kitty", I stated, holding out my hand to shake. "Nice to meet you, too, Kitty, but please, please, don't call me 'Mikei', Only my mom calls me that. Mike is just fine.", he says, shaking my outstretched hand. "Oh, Okay, Mike it is", I reply. "Oh come on. I'm not the ONLY one. Right?", Mrs. Swanberg askes, she looked kind of flabbergasted. I kind of laughed at that.

"Hmph! Anyways, My class is waiting for me in the gym. I'll leave you two alone, 'cause from this mother's eyes, it looks like you have something to talk about in private. See you Kitty", she said, walking out the door, but then she popped her head back in to add,"And you too, Hunny." I saw Mike Visble shudder at that, poor kid.

I stretched my arms, as he plopped down in his mother's chair. "Soo-", I started. But "How long have you had your Sealed Weapon?", he asked after inturupting me. Well, Holy Shit! Who the Hell is this Kid, aside from the obvious. "Well...That's a strange question. I'm not quite sure I follow.", I answered, trying to play it off. Not that it was even worth trying, but hey, a girl can try.

"Okay, drop the act. I'm not going to turn you in to Dante or Vergil, I'm not in league with the Demons. I just want to know where you got your sealed weapon at.", he said, holding his hands up in the trademark 'I surrender' posture.

"Wait a minute, the way you phrased that...So does that mean...", I ask, looking at him with a look of complete astonishment.

"Yep, I have a sealed Weapon as well.", He said holding up his right hand, and pulling off his fingerless glove, to reveal the symbol of a bow and arrow, on the back of his hand.

"Well, I guess you got me.", I said, pulling up my left sleeve, to reveal, that my arm is completely wrapped in a heavy, thick wrapping, covered in many, many different symbols and runes. The most noticable of them is the numbers 13-1 going down the wrapping.

"Wow...", he said, jumping out of his mother's chair. "I though all sealed weapons HAD to be on your right hand. In all of the books I've read, I've never, ever seen or read anything about whole arms, or the left half or your body, for that matter", as he was saying all of this he was looking intently at my arm.

"Don't-", I tried to warn him, but was to late. He touched my left arm with his left hand. And as quickly as he had grabbed it, he let go of it. "Ouch! Goddammit! That Friggin' hurts!", He yelled, cradling his now swollen hand. "I tried to warn you. It does that to anyone who tries to touch. Unless they have a symbol on the hand they try to touch it with. Or Else", I stated, grabbing his hand, and facing the palm, where he had touched my arm, upwards. "Wha-", was all Mike could manage. For on the palm of his hand was another symbol, the image of a Hawk's eye, from the looks of it.

"H-How?", he asked, looking from me to his hand, and back at me.

"I don't Know", I said plainly. Looking down at my hands. "H-Has it always...?", he stuttered, leaning against the wall, then sliding down to sit on the ground.

*Sigh* "Guess I should explain...", Damn, I'm not going to any other classes by the looks of it...


	7. Chappy 7 The REAL DEAL!

**Author's Note: YELLO! People's, What's up! I started writing this story on my free time…BY HAND! So, before I can go to school tomorrow, I got to get this stuff online, 'cause I need room in my notebook/binder for other writings. SO LUCKY YOU! Readers, you get…..ANOTHER CHAPTER!**

**Disclaimer-I only own my OC's, the other things like DMC, and whatever the heck else gets referenced in the following chapter….So Enjoy!**

* * *

_**RE: AUTHOR'S NOTE: SORRY! SORRY! SOOOORRRRRRRYYYYY! GOMENASAI! I went to finish typing this this weekend, then I found out...I LOST my internet at home! 'Cause one of the renters decided that **_**he doesn't have to pay rent! SO now I had to wait till Today to go over to my friend's house to update this chapter, also to all of you people who read this and go to school with me...Just calm down! Give me a couple hours, and I'll have this gosh darned story up! 'Kay?**

* * *

_***Sigh* "Guess I should explain...", Damn, I'm not going to any other classes by the looks of it...**_

_"I've had this arm for as long as I can remember. It all began when I woke up, I was 6 years old at the time. And that is my first memory..."_

* * *

I opened my eyes, everything was blurry, I had a searing headache. I blinked my eyes multiple time to clear my vision. Once I can see clearly, I realize, I don't know where I am, as I contemplate that some more, I realize I don't know who I am either. I shift my head to the side to inspect my body. And am greeted with a severe pain to my entire body. I feel like I'm covered, head to toe in injuries. I try to lift my head, and groan and fall back on to my pillow.

Out of the corner of my eye I see a boy, sleeping, in a chair next to the door. "O-O-Ohayo...", I croaked, realizing that he could not hear me, for neither could I, for my ears and head were covered in bandages. So I spoke louder, "O-OHAYO!" The boy, who I now notice looks as equally rough shape as me, had big round glasses, that looked like they were being held together by glue and tape. He jumped really high out of his chair. And his glasses flew off his face, and onto the floor. He quickly grabbed them and put them back on his face, but not before I saw his pretty blue eyes.

"Oh my gosh! You're awake, Ms. Roo! Ms. Roo! She's awake! Ms. Roo, she's awake!", He yelled out the door. A few moments passed and then I could hear footsteps charging towards the room, once they reached the door, I saw the source of the footsteps. They belonged to a woman who looked about 21 or 22 years old, wearing big round glasses, she had jet black hair, which was as straight as could be, she had brilliant blue eyes that seemed to shine behind her glasses. She was wearing a white over coat/cloak, with a grey fuzzy hood, under this coat/cloak, she had a plain grey turtle neck long sleeve shirt, with grey cargo pants.

She looked at me excitedly and ran over to my bed side and sat on the ground next to the bed, she grabbed my left hand, which I then realized was heavily wrapped in bandages, _{later when I got a closer inspection, I would come to realize that it wasn't just my left hand, but my entire arm, and upper have of my chest...which is why I am mostly flat chested..also that these 'bandages', which I was later informed are seal's, were, even back then, covered in symbols, runes, and the numbers 13 through 1 going down my arm.}_

"Are you feeling alright? Kitty?", she asked me, with a look of complete and utterly sincere, concern, all over her face. "Gomean, Nue^de Nanei?" ([Sorry, what did you say?] Aranian)_{Which I didn't even realizing I was speaking, cause at the time I couldn't hear very well 'cause of the bandages} _After the woman heard that she looked kind of confused, then she face palmed, laughed at herself, and said ,"Well, Duh! With all those bandages on her head, it's no wonder she can't hear me!"

So she started removing the bandages on my head, very carefully as if to not hurt me. After a couple minutes, she had my head completely uncovered and I could hear perfectly. "Better?", She asked, with an apologetic smile. "Y-Yes", I replied, trying to sit up, but I didn't have the strength, so I fell back painfully. "Gah!", I gasped, sucking in air at the pain that shot through my body from that little bit of movement. "Here, calm down and let me help you.", said the woman, pulling a couple pillows out of virtually no where. She lifted my head gingerly, with the help of the boy, who was in the room when I first woke up. She propped me up with the pillows so I could sit up.

Once I was situated, I asked the question that had been on my mind since I had woken up ,"Who are you? And who am I?" The woman looked at me with a curious face, then looked down, sighed, and looked up again, with an apologetic smile on her face. "You are my…daughter… Kitty, Kitty-Roo Harusame. You were in an… Accident, this boy over there *pointing to the boy who had been in here when I woke up* brought you home. You were in bad shape.", she seemed hesitant to tell me anything else. So I turned to the boy ,"So you helped me? I was in an accident….?" I racked my brain trying to remember for myself, but my mind came up as a blank. The boy looked at me and nodded, shyly ,"Yah, you got hurt because you were protecting me…" At this point he started to tear up. "It's 'cause you were protecting me you lost your memory. I'm S-Sorry…", he cried a bit, before he could continue, I stopped him.

"Even If I don't remember it, it's not your fault! It was my decision to help you, I don't know what I helped you from, or even anything else, but, either way, I'm glad I helped someone in need. So, and since this woman,…My mother says you brought me home, I should also thank you. So. Thank You. Mister…What is your name?"

"Oh…Oh, So-Sorry, I should introduce myself, Huh. Hahaha, I'm Darien, Darien Anderson. Your welcome. Ms. Kitty." He said looking at me and smiling a beautiful smile, the light overhead shined on his damaged glasses, showing his nice blue eyes, making him look like a cute little puppy.

Upon closer inspection of the room in which I was in, it was a good sized room, the bed was in the middle of one wall pointing out, on the wall opposite was a beautifully hand carved looking wardrobe, the door was parallel to the big window, that looking from where I was at, I could see it was raining, not very heavily though. The walls were a light blue and dark blue split by a grey stripe through the middle.

As I was inspecting the room, I saw the corner of the room… Waver… Then to my complete amazement, a strange arm came through the wavering and distorted wall corner. So me, like any rational 6 year, screamed, and pointed at the emerging figure of a grotesque monster thingy. My mother, or whoever she was claiming to be my mother, for I have no memories to counter act her claim, she looked at the emerging figure. Her face turned cold and scary. "Damn BASTARDS! Can't you leave my Effing daughter alone! Graaaah!", she said, standing up holding out her left arm, and yelling ,"Give my Fucking Sword! Come forth sealed Weapon!" Then out of nowhere a huge, and HUGE, sword, like Buster Sword sized, appeared in her left hand. Darien ran over to my opposite side that my mother was on. We looked dumbfounded, as she wielded the huge sword with one hand, and easily dispatch the monster that was easily twice her size.

And as started the monster was gone. "What the Hell was that!?", I yell, Darien nodded in agreement. "Hey! Watch your language, young lady!" Yep she is defiantly my mother, I may not remember her, but that was a immediate mother response. "That, Kitty, was a Shadow Demon. The nasty little buggers have been plaguing this world for as long as it's been around. This-," she said holding up her sword, which started to fade out of existence. "Is Sealed Weapon, My… Our family has used them for generations to fight the Shadows and the Demons."

"So do I have on of those?", I ask, twinkly eyes. "Yes, but I'll explain that later, your still sick, and injured. So get some rest, and if you need any thing, just ask Darien, or yell for me, 'Kay?", she replied, removing my extra pillows, laying me down. I nod my head, starting to fall asleep. "Good night, honey.", she said.

… 

….Back in the classroom…. Mike was quiet, taking in everything I had just told him. It was near the end of the end of ninth period. Before we discuss what I had just said, the bell rang. "Fuck! Dude, I got to go! We'll talk more tomorrow!", I say grabbing my stuff, and high tailing out of the classroom, even before I could here his reply. It was Thursday, and my 'Uncle' has his "Poker Night", where, my aunt and her kids go over to their friends house's for the night. And I have to clean the house for my 'Uncle' and his buddies' party. So I go to my locker and grab my clip on roller blades and roll as fast as I could, towards my house, hoping to beat my 'Uncle' home. But, when I was at the opposite end of my block, a black car pulls up beside me, honking it's horn. I curve around to slow down as not to crash. In the car was two white haired men…Fuck!


	8. And Shit Goes Down

**Author's Note: Hello Readers, I'm sorry I haven't updated recently, my internet at home has been cut off, so I had to type this up on my old computer, that is great for typing, not good for internet. So now after I gave you a preview, on the last chapter, I'm going to upload two chapters! YAY!**

'**Friend'-Took you goddamn long enough. Procrastinator!**

**Me-Like your one to talk! At least I've already uploaded my story! Nyeh!**

'**Friend'-WHATEVER! I'm going for a walk.**

**Me-NOOOOOOOO!**

…**.ON TO THE DISCLAIMER!**

**Disclaimer!: I only own my OC's and my school, DMC characters are not mine, but I wish they were. *pouty face* **

…

"Hello~~o! Ms. Girly girl! Where are you heading in such a hurry?" Goddammit! Sonnuva Fucking Bitch! Can't these two leave me alone, or at least DANTE!?... "Home", I replied, deadpan. "Why in such in a hurry? Miss Kitty? You even missed Ms. Boreal's class. And from what I hear, that's pretty uncommon. And so is the school coming under attack, quite a coincidence, don't you think?", asked Vergil, looking out towards the driver's window, where his brother was driving, from the passengers seat. *sigh* Time for my sarcastic retort. "Why would you think that? And how would you know so much about me, do you make it a habit to stalk random students at the random school's you substitute, or are you not even real teachers and are really rapists and kidnappers, who disguise them selves as highly unprofessional teachers?", and with that I continued down the block, towards my house.

As I get to my driveway, Dante and Vergil, pulled into the vacant…house…next…door…FUCK! "Well, Well, Well. Looks like we are next door neighbors, eh, Girly girl. What a coincidence, Right Bro'?", Dante said, getting out of his car. Vergil just looked at his brother with distaste. And sighed. Bullshit if this is a coincidence, these…Asshole and hot intelligent guy, are totally investigating me, Dammit! Dammit! Dammit! And if I didn't think today could get any worse, Karma decided against that, 'cause as a big 'Fuck You, Kitty', a black Ford 4x4 truck came into view down the road. "Shit!", I say trying to get into my house without getting spotted, to late. As the truck pulls into the driveway, my 'Uncle', Jerald Hinners, gets out, pissed the fuck off. "What the ever living Fuck, do you think your doing, bring people over to MY HOUSE!?", he grabbed me by my shirt collar, goodbye sarcastic remarks, time for dismissive and complacent servant. "S-Sorry, Uncle. But the-", but before I could finish, he through me at the garage, by my shirt collar no less. "And who ever the FUCK, You hair bleaching bastards are, get the fuck out of my neighborhood!" he yelled at Vergil and Dante, I hid behind the front end of the truck, 'cause if Vergil and Dante were going to kill the bastard, I'm getting' front row seats. My 'Uncle' was a balding man, with a grey/black beard, that was neatly trimmed, he liked to dress in expensive suits, today he wore a grey one, with a matching tye.

"Sorry to disrupt your day, Mr. Hinners, I presume, but we're your new neighbors, and we were just asking your niece about the neighborhood. My name is Dante and this is my twin brother, Vergil, nice to meet you.", said Dante, huh maybe he isn't that much of a complete idiot, at least he knows how to brown nose up to some one. The look on my 'Uncle's' face was priceless. "Oh…Hehhahahaha, sorry for yelling at you neighbor, just had a long day, and I thought you were people who were going to take away my ser-*ahem* I mean my 'niece'. Speaking of which…Kitty, what the FUCK, are you still doing out here, don't you have a house to clean? My friends will be here in less than an hour. So I suggest that you, I don't know, GET TO WORK!", he said, at the end he turned towards my hiding place, which I presumed to head into the house.

….40 minutes later…. Jerald Hinners work buddies, 5 ugly men showed up to get drunk and gamble, with the surprise addition of Dante. After two hours of playing, Dante was completely broke, so he left. At the end of the night, my 'Uncle' had all together lost over $500, and he was pissed, so naturally, he took it out one me. Today he punched me with his huge fists, kicked me with his steel toe hunting boot. That was normal, but tonight he was extra drunk and extra pissed, so he did something new, he grabbed the kitchen knife and stabbed me in the gut. "Gaah", I gasped, as I lost my breath, coughing up blood on the kitchen floor. "Now look what you've done, you worthless piece of shit! Clean up this mess! NOW!", and with that he went and took a shower, after that he went to bed. Me? I cleaned up my blood, I had grabbed some white towels, to hold in any more blood, that was coming out of my wound in my gut. After I cleaned it up, I carefully, went down to my 'room' and went in to my 'secret door' aka my medical supplies and extra bandages, for nights like this. I grabbed a good amount, and went out to the front yard, it was well past sun set, the moon was out, which worked as a perfect lightfor me to cleacn my wounds.

I have a secret little 'den' aka, a hole in the snow, next to the hose, not that I used the hose in the winter, but there was a nice patch of ice that I could use to help clean out my stabbed insides. So as I started to unwrap the now red towels, I'm going to bleach those later, that's why I used white, 'cause of the wonderful product known as bleach, and NO not the anime or manga, that would be stupid. Anyways, as I continued unwrapping the towels, my neighbor's door opened, and out came Vergil, in a blue long sleeve shirt, with grey jeans. He sniffed the air, he could probably smell my blood, next thing I know I've got Yamato next to my face. Not even flinching, I blinked, with a deadpan face and said, "Yes, can I help you?"

The look on his face was frickin' hilarious, a look between dumbfounded and utter surprise, which either of these is an accomplishment on the blue clad devil hunter, and I managed to get both, POINT GOES TO RUFUS! **(A/N: I do not own Final Fantasy VII Abridged, that belongs to cloudstrife8…at least I believe that's his account name, not positive.)** Anyways, his face instantly went down to my wound, he cursed under his breathe, than he asked, "What the hell did you do?" "*scoff* Does it really matter, can you leave me be, I need to clean this out before I lose feeling in my hands.", I replied, going back to my work. "Why are you cleaning out a wound like that outside!?", he asked, looking at me with another priceless face, damn, where's a camera when you need it? Sam and Dom are not going to believe this. "Because I'm not aloud to use the bathroom inside the house, that's for my 'Uncle's' family, I shower in the garage, and go to the bathroom outside, I clean my wounds outside, at night, 'cause no one is outside, so people don't pester me, or people don't usually pester me, but I guess you're the exception.", I stated, not looking up from my wound, which I had almost finished cleaning. I had started the stitches, when he spoke again. "Would you like to come to my house, I have some better medical supplies.", he said, looking at me incredulously, Goddammit, I could really use that camera. "No, if my 'Uncle' found out, I'd be in worse trouble.", I replied, continuing my stitches. "I'm not going to let a girl I'm investigating die of hypothermia, or blood lose, right next to my house.", and with that, he grabbed me by right arm, lifting me up carefully, and toke me to his house. Before I could protest, I was in a really warm room, the living room of his house, in which, Nero, from DMC 4 was snoring loudly on the couch, watching the news. As the door slammed behind Vergil, Nero, jumped about 4 feet in the air, I laughed, and then regretted it, 'cause of the big hole in my gut.

"Dafuq?! Who the hell's the chick in your arms, don't tell me you kidnapped a girl to have your way with?!", Nero said, looking at me, then back to Vergil. I turned all shades of red, and I think I saw Vergil blush, but it could have been the bad lighting…yeah it was the bad lighting, no way in the 7 hell's would Vergil blush…Right? Anyways, I looked at him, and asked in all seriousness, "Are you Dante's son? Or his lover?" This time it was Nero's turn to turn bright red. "Wh-What the Fuck?!"

"*ahem* Although this discussion is entertaining, this 'chick' has a hole in her gut, so if you wouldn't mind Nero, could you get the med-kit.", said Vergil. After that, Nero got the med-kit, Vergil stitched me up, gave me some pain medication, and after the pain subsided I decided to speak ,"So, you said something about 'investigating', would you like to deliberate?"


	9. Sorry for the wait!

**Pre Note: I've had this ready to upload, for a while. But I didn't have internet! SORRY! SORRY! SORRY! SORRY! Please forgive me for my long wait I've put you through! Please, enjoy! and leave a review! and anything you want to say!**

**Author's Note: HELP! It's MELTING! MELTING!**

'**Friend(aka the friend Samantha Korpa is based off of)': What!? What's melting!?**

**Me:*sniff* Th-The Snow…*sniff* Waaaaaaaah!**

**Sam:*Falls over* Really? That is what your freaking out about?**

**Me: Oh, and I don't have internet, so to all you wonderful people who actually read this story. Thank you bunches, and have a cyber cookie! Also I'll update as fast as I can, I'll usually get two chapters up at a time. So please, bare with me!**

**Sam: Chee! **

**Me: You are not KANDA! *pulls out a gun and shoots him with it in the face***

**Sam: Owwww! Goddammit that friggin' hu-**

**ON TO THE DISCLAIMER!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Devil May Cry, or the other things I reference, but I do own Sam, Take that Korpa!**

**Please Read and Review, Flaming is cool to, I like fire *Smirk* **

…_**.**_

_**After that, Nero got the med-kit, Vergil stitched me up, gave me some pain medication, and after the pain subsided I decided to speak ,"So, you said something about 'investigating', would you like to elaborate?"**_

"I have no clue what you are talking about.", he said, with a perfect poker face. I bet he'd have won all the games at the poker game. "Don't BS with me. I'm not an idiot, good poker face, bad lie.", I replied, I think I heard an audible snicker to my left, Nero. "I-I…*sigh*", Vergil rubbed his head. "Looks like we were caught, Eh bro.", said a voice coming from my right. Dafuq?! He's awake?! Last I saw of him, he was a staggering drunk! Damn! Being a half-devil must by the shit in a drinking game, I wonder what would happen if he, Deadpool, and Vincent from FFVII had a drinking game, who would win? That aside, I looked at the red idiot, and I said, with an incredulous look on my face, "Holy Shit! You must be one hell of a Demon Hunter if you can drink a twelve pack off beer and get up and walk off without a hangover. So, why are you investigating me?"

Dante, as if triggered by my statement, ran out of the room, into what I presumed was the bathroom, and audibly throwing his cookies, and for you people who don't understand that, I'll say it in a couple different ways, upchucking, puking, blowing chunks, throwing up, need more explaining? Hope not 'cause I'm moving on. After the red clad idiot, who was wearing a pair of cargo pants, with no shirt. Damn, he has nice abs. I bet Sam and Dom would kill for this view, 'cause it's one thing to see it with the PS2 graphics and another to see it in real life…I still like Vergil better… Especially since I have the mod for him to take of his jacket and shirt *smirk*….*ahem* back on track, after Dante regained his composer, and me and Nero were done laughing, and me coughing up a bit of blood. Damn gut wounds! I can't laugh at idiots for at least a week! Goshdarnit! Unless ...*Grin*

"I like this kid! Yah sure she's the one we're looking for?", said Nero, picking himself off the floor. "Well if you want to know something, why didn't you just try asking? Nicely.", I said, leaning back into the couch I was sitting on. It smelt like pizza. Gah, I should have known.

The look on there faces. It. Was. Priceless. It was like they never thought of the most basic thing, just asking nicely. "Ahhhhh…Pfft Haahahahaha. I REALLY like this kid! She just blew away your whole three days of planning for observation, with the most basic thinking!", Nero laughed at the twins. "Wait! You said 'Demon Hunter'. Just who the Fuck are you?", asked Dante, after regaining his composure.

"Do you really want to know?", I ask, yawning and stretching, wincing 'cause of my goshdarned gut. "Yes, that would be an ideal thing to know.", Vergil responded, looking straight into my eyes. Which I closed. Then I open them I say with all dead seriousness, "Tomorrow, after school, I stay after school to work on homework in Megan-chan's classroom. Meet me there, then and only then, will I deliberate on who I am."

After that I got up, stretched and again winced. "Wait! Does that mean your still going to school. With that wound!? And another thought, where the hell does a teenage girl get a wound like that? You haven't left your house all night!" , asked Dante, coming over to me to stop me from leaving. "Stalker", I said under my breath. "What was that?" ,He said, still blocking my way. "*sigh* I got it from my 'Uncle'." , I whispered, just loud enough to be heard, and with that, I shoved him aside, before I left, I said, "Thanks for the help. I need to start getting the laundry and such done. See you tomorrow at school." And with that, I left.

I went outside and walked into my house, took the towels from earlier and severely drenched them in bleach, after an hour of letting them soak, I washed them. Finishing that, I went to my room, my damaged shirt in a bag in the corner, my clock said 3:12 A.M. Heh, goddamn irony, just like my dream from this, no, now, yesterday morning. Holy Shit, it feels like a week has gone past, and it's only day one, wonder what today will bring. And with that I laid down my head and napped.

….

I woke up three hours later, so it was 6:21, I had slept in a bit. So I got out of my room and grabbed my black T-Shirt, black cargo pants, and black and blue hoodie sweatshirt, and headed to take my extra quik shower, during this whole time I'm wincing occasionally, this wouldn't hurt that much normally, I'm used to his beatings, but it's been awhile since the last stabbing, and when he did that, he had passed out drunk, so there was no prier beating with steel-toed boots and the such. So in hindsight, it hurt more than usual.

After my super, Super, quick shower, in which I had to undo my bandages, and after I got dressed I had to wrap my stitches again. Oh! I bet you're all wondering how I got my wound stitched by Vergil, without him see my seal wrappings, simple really. I had my shirt still covering my top part of my body, and I was wearing a long sleeve, so that helped too. So, as I was saying, I wrapped up my stomach again, and went to make the bas- my 'Uncle', his breakfast. He came out, took his breakfast, and left, like nothing happened last night. Damn Drunk. But one thing I can tell from looking at him, he has got one HELL of a hangover…Akuma ano Shitsuji('A demon and a Butler'or better known as 'I'm one HELL of a Butler')…*ahem**snicker*…. After he left I got my stuff from school and left for my nice "little" walk to school, damn, my stitches are going to reopen at this point, GRAAA- "Hey, do you wanna ride?", I hear from the driveway next door. Dafuq?! Standing next to a motorcycle putting his helmet on, was Nero, damn. Wait is that a backpack strapped to his bike? "Ummm, that depends…Where are you going?", I asked looking at him incredulously. "Cloud City, Technical High School, otherwise, known as your school, and where Dante and Vergil teach at, and where I'm now enrolled. Oh, we weren't properly introduce, Hi, I'm Nero Credo You're Kitty-Roo Hin-I mean Harusame. Correct?"

Well at least he corrected himself, I nodded in response. "So back to my original question, Do you want a ride?" ,he asked, holding out his helmet. Oh how sweet. "Well, if I bleed out on you, I'm not paying for dry cleaning. 'Kay?", I said grabbing the helmet. "Oh Don't worry, I'll drive carefully, so it won't undue your stitches, or open up your wound!" , he replied giving me a thumbs-up.

After the like 5 minute drive to school, I got off the bike, checked my stitches, they were sore, but not that much damage to them or the wound. I then asked Nero a good question. "How old are you?"

He looked at me, then he laughed, "Figured that come up sooner than later, I'm 18, and since I never really went to High School, Dante, well it was probably Vergil, but they figured I should at least get some schooling, and since they plan on being in town for a while, they brought me along to go to the school, and…. also to help investigate you." When he finished talking, he kind of looked apologetic, scratching the back his head sheepishly. "Well anyways, what's your first period?", I asked, dropping the topic and heading towards the school. He said, while following me, "Wait! Don't you want to know why we're investigating you?" "Eh. I figured it would all be explained at the end of the day in Megan-chan's room. Also, did you say that you guys plan to be staying here for awhile? What do Two Demon Hunters and a teenager, want that's in Minnesota? Beside Beer and Pizza and Strawber-. You know what, nevermind.", I replied and kept on walking, looking forward as I walked, because it is to much of a hassle to have to keep looking UP to talk to Friggin' Mr. 6 foot something!

That's about when I heard something that made me go completely silent, and stunned, that the entire first period of school went by in a blur. "We are looking for a woman by the name of Seria Roo."


	10. Chapter 10(preview)

**Author's Note: Hello, How are you readers? Thank you for putting up with my slow updating. For that, here's a cookie, mint chocolate chip. Anyways, I have some polls going on, you can read about them in my profile. Also if you have some input about how you think my story should go towards, hit me up on PM, but please don't expect a prompt reply, I have to access the internet at school, and that shit is slow as hell. And if you think I use a lot of swear words and think I should cut back, please just let me know, I'm a very open minded person.**

**Sam: And, she is very ADHD, like when she was typing up a chapter online, she some how made it to a page of motivational poster about One Piece.**

**Me: N-No I wasn't, Go away anyways, don't you have your own stories to type up.*Smug grin***

**Sam: OH SHIT!*Runs out of the room to get on his laptop***

**Me: Thought so.**

…**On to DISCLAIMER!**

**Disclaimer: I own everything, except the Devil May Cry Gang, and all the other references I make, So that means I own Mike, Sam, Megan, and…OMG IS THAT ROCKMAN! *Runs after a blue orb***

**Mike, Megan, and Sam: *Sweat Drop* **

…**.**

_**That's about when I heard something that made me go completely silent, and stunned, that the entire first period of school went by in a blur. "We are looking for a woman by the name of Seria Roo."**_

When I came back to my senses, sitting at my table, with my face feeling like I had been hit with book in a 'book bitch slap', and oh look Sam's got a book, a vein popped on my head, "Dafuq do you think your doing!" I growled, grabbing the book and hitting her over the head, regretting the sudden movement instantly. I doubled over, clutching my stomach, and sitting back down. "OH MY GOD! What did I do?", she said getting off the floor from where she had fallen out of surprise and fear from my sudden attack. "N-Nothing", I said, obviously strained. "Oh my gosh! Kitty, are you okay?", said Dom, knowing something was up, he came over, helping me sit up. He gave me a good looking over. I could feel him boring a hole in the back of my head. "What the Hell!", He said, in a yelling whisper. Even thought I knew it would be no good I said it anyways, "I-I-It's just a little c-cut." Looking over my shoulder at him, I could tell he wasn't buying it. He looked at me, I could almost see him furrowing his eyebrows, which are hidden, along with his eyes, behind his thick glasses.

After I was able to sit up on my own, he grabbed me and Sam by our hands and dragged us towards the cafeteria's bathroom. "WHAT TH-", Sam started, but, before she could finish, Dom pulled us into the bathroom, and had the door locked behind him, and he then said, "Sam, do you want to know something?" Oh Crap, not this game. I thought, leaning against the wall, and sliding down to sit on the floor. Putting my head in my hands. "OH~!", she said in response. "Sure~!", she added, looking at me as she talks. CRAPOHCRAPOHCRAPOHCRAP! "Well, our LITTLE friend, Kitty, has twenty-two stitches, and she says that it's 'just a little cut'.", he said, looking at me with his glasses off. Goddammit! Let me explain, as I've said before, people looking at Dom's eyes, through his glasses, can't see his eyes, unless the light hits them in specific way, then you can, MAYBE, maybe, see his right eye. The reason for this is because his right eye is the same as what he's had since he was born, blue, but his left…it's red, above and below his eye are runes, that look like a chain of triangles. This eye of his is now known as the "Eye of Truth", 'cause it can see the truth of EVERYTHING! This is why he never takes his glasses off, they seal his eyes powers so he can live a normal-ish life. Courtesy of my mother, he has perfect eyesight, and the glasses were also from her, along with the eye of course. "WHAAAAAA-", Sam started, but Dom covered her mouth, I looked up at them….Gaaah I can't lie to them. I got up, wobbly, and pulled up my shirt to show them the currently blood spotted bandages. "Wha-….It was poker night, huh?", Dom stated looking at me wound with both of his eyes, Sam had her mouth covered by her hands, she was starting to tear up. "Wh-Wh-WHY-" and she was interrupted, yet again, but this time it was by the bell. Oh, that has got to suck. "I'll tell you guys all about it, after school, okay?", and with that, I ran (heh) to my LA class, taught by a world class hoty himself, and when I got there, my gut hurt, like A LOT!


End file.
